Numerous reports indicate that Latinos are disproportionately at risk for cardiovascular disease, alcoholism, and, particularly, diabetes--which is estimated to be three to five times the rate experienced by the white non-Hispanic population. In spite of the prevalence and severity of diabetes among Latinos, little is known about their conceptions, beliefs, or practices regarding this disease. How do Hispanic people view diabetes, its causes and consequences? What are their cultural resources for treating the disease? The proposed pilot study will employ qualitative ethnographic methods in order to determine the cultural heath care resources, especially traditional medicine (TM), available to Latinos in Southern California, along with their Explanatory Models (EMs) of type 2 diabetes mellitus. Interviewees will consist of traditional healers as "key informants" because of their knowledge of ailments and treatment modalities, and will include individuals esteemed in the community for their familiarity with medicinal plants along with traditional healers associated with botanicas, i.e., stores that sell plant materials, herbal products, and sacramental goods as well as provide services such as herbal and spiritual treatment of illnesses. Through in-depth interviews and detailed case histories, the study aims to document 1) the herbal remedies recommended for diabetes (including source, preparation, administration, and dosage), 2) individuals' explanations of the etiology, symptoms, severity, and treatment of diabetes (both folk accounts or "local knowledge" and biomedical perspectives with which interviewees are familiar), and 3) interviewees' sociodemographic data combined with information regarding their sources of learning about TM and EM in order to determine possible cultural differences within Hispanic populations. Results of this inquiry can be used to develop methods for a larger study involving both healers and patients, investigate the efficacy of medicinal plants that are most often utilized in the treatment of diabetes, and better understand how Latinos view this disease in order to improve educational programs and treatment plans for this population.